fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Who is Cure Winter?
'Who is Cure Winter? '(うさぎの夢！キュアスプリングの誕生！''Kyua U~intā daredesuka?) is the second episode of Season Pretty Cure! Transcript ''The episode starts in Usagi's home, when she is drawing. Usagi: I transformed into a Pretty Cure... I was, amazing! A beauty girl who saves everyone, it's me! Cure Spring! Haru: Finished! The Cure Book and the Pretty Smartphone! Usagi: What is this? Haru: This book that I called you yesterday! Usagi: I told you to create a blog! Haru: Usagi, I don't care about that! Miyoshino Megumi(Usagi's mother) : Usagi, Summer is here! Usagi and Haru: Summer?? Usagi: Hurry up, hide! Haru hides into a stuffed animals. Summer enters in Usagi's room. Usagi: Hi, Summer. Summer: Usagi... sorry. My day was terrible yesterday, and... Usagi: But you know! You know about my problem, and you... Summer: SORRY, USAGI! I AM... REALLY! SINCE CURE SPRING SAVED ME... Usagi: C-Cure Spring? Usagi gets nervous Summer: What's the problem, Usagi? Usagi: N-nothing! Usagi: What should I do? Can I hide this from Summer? Or I tell everything and put she in danger? I will try to hide, but... Summer: Usagi, are you okay? Usagi? Because of her problem, Usagi starts to get more nervous... and Summer saw the compact. Summer: What a beauty brooch. Where did you buy it? Usagi gets so nervous, then she collapses. '' Summer: Usagi!! ''Mitsuko was watching her. Mitsuko: This girl will be in trouble. I will... help her in battles. '' ''Later, in Usagi's room. She wakes up, and Summer was so nervous. Summer: Thanks godness! Usagi, what did happened to you? Usagi: Uh, well... Haru felt a Chudan Haru: A Chudan apparead! Summer: Who said that? But when Summer turned back to Usagi, she dissapeared, along with Haru. Summer: Usagi? Where is you? Usagi was running faster and faster Usagi: Arienai... Haru: This is... Usagi: ...incredible! Mitsuko: Who are you? Usagi: I had to ask this! Who are you? Haru: She is Cure Winter, the Pretty Cure of snow! Usagi: Cure... Winter? Usagi: Ok, I'll help too! Mitsuko: But don't surpass your limit. I saw when you collapsed. Usagi: O-ok... Usagi and Mitsuko: Pretty Crystal Power, Make Up! The duo transformation starts. Summer gets there when she saw the transformation. Cure Spring: The beauty and sparkling flower, Cure Spring! Cure Winter: The freezing moon, Cure Winter! Summer: W-what? Pretty Cure? Wow... now are two of them! Cure Winter: You stop this Chudan! I'll finish him this time! Cure Spring: B-but... Cure Winter: I saw you collapse, Spring! Please, only stop him! You are a Pretty Cure, I don't wanna lose you like I losted Sailor... surpassing the limit! Cure Spring: Winter... Cure Spring jumps and stops the Chudan. Cure Spring: Now! Cure Winter: Ok! Cure Winter calls her Silver Baton. Cure Winter: Pretty Cure, Snow Blizzard! She points the baton to the Chudan and defeats it. Cure Spring: All right! You are amazing great, Winter! Cure Winter: Spring... I don't will be your precure partner. Not now. Cure Spring: But... why? Cure Winter: I saw... your problem. I was following you. Spring, you have to find more partners than me. Cure Spring: Winter... Cure Winter leaves out, and Spring was alone. The final picture was Winter leaving Spring alone. The ending starts Preview of the next episode Haru: Usagi, you have to find the Pretty Cure with the summer power! Usagi: Why? Masi: I am with the rouge crystal. I am lucky. Summer: Usagi, what is happening here? Usagi: SUMMER? All cures' voices: Season Pretty Cure! Usagi: Summer, beautiful sun! Cure Heated is born! Usagi: Watch us, all right? Category:Episodes Category:User: WhiteColor